This invention relates generally to an atmospheric sampling system, and, more particularly to a sorption tube atmospheric sampling system which incorporates therein a uniquely designed sorption tube, a pump and flow meter as well as a thermal desorption block for use during sample analysis.
An ever expanding field of study is the study and research of pollutants in the air. It is essential to continuously sample the atmosphere for the following reasons:
1. COMPLIANCE WITH OSHA health standards;
2. COMPLIANCE WITH EPA standards;
3. AS A GUIDE IN INDUSTRIAL AIR POLLUTION;
4. TO ASSESS ATMOSPHERIC QUALITY;
5. TO STUDY JET ENGINE COMBUSTION PRODUCTS;
6. TO ANALYZE AND STUDY GASOLINE COMBUSTION PRODUCTS;
7. TO STUDY AND ANALYZE DIESEL ENGINE COMBUSTION PRODUCTS;
8. TO DETERMINE CHEMICAL CONTAMINATION OF WATER AND FOOD;
9. TO STUDY THE CLOSED ENVIRONMENT; AND
10. TO EVALUATE THE ATMOSPHERE IN BIO-MEDICAL EXPERIMENTATION.
Atmospheric sampling systems in the past have generally comprised of a cryogenic trapping system which requires considerable equipment in field operations and extensive sampling intervals for proper analysis of the atmosphere. To overcome these deficiencies the sorbent tube atmospheric sampling system was developed. Examples of such a sampling system can be found on pages 552-555 and pages 556-560 in the June 1975, Volume 9, No. 6 issue of Environment Science and Technology as well as pages 1118-1191, Volume 47, No. 7 of the June 1975 issue of Analytical Chemistry. Although sorption tube sampling systems have proved to be more desirable than the cryogenic sampling systems of the past the need still exists for a rugged sampling system which is not only portable but also capable of withstanding the rigors of field use and freight shipment without subsequent damage and therefore degeneration of the sampled materials. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a sorption tube in which the sample collected would not have to be removed prior to desorption. Furthermore, it would be substantially more economical if the same sorption tube was capable of trapping the atmospheric pollutants as well as providing a container for use during the desorption operation.